


Encounters: Debriefing

by Inkpot



Series: Another Thread: Unbroken Bonds [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Knuckles is frustrated but trusts Silver to do his best, Other, Silver worries about Gadget, Silver's doing his best, more informative than story-ish but it's important sorry, one of those 'hey this is relatable for me' 'wait there's no way he's okay if I relate'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: After the end of Encounters, Silver shares his findings with the rest of the Resistance. The mission critical ones anyway.(Takes place directly followingEncounters, you'll want to read that first if you want this to make sense.)





	Encounters: Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, there's a part two and now it's a series. Sorry if this is a little messy, I just realized I needed to convey some critical information before posting any later works. So here's that information. I'll get to posting more interesting parts soon enough, just gotta figure out some groundwork.
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who enjoyed the first part, I was planning to make that a one shot but looks like it's gonna be a proper storyline. Amazing what people throwing excited words your way does to your writing energy. Thanks for everything yall, you know who you are and I appreciate every comment <3.

“So let me see if I’ve got this,” Knuckles said. “That guy we keep seeing is called Infinite, and the stone on his chest gives him illusion powers that somehow warp reality. Also Shadow is probably in hiding somewhere because of the illusion Shadows causing trouble for him. Did I get all that?”

Silver sipped the tea someone had handed him, keeping his eyes open by sheer willpower alone. Nothing like emotionally draining conversations to leave you exhausted. “Sounds right. I put the more detailed stuff in my report, you can look it over and ask whatever questions you find later.”

“Yeah, you look like you could use some sleep. One question before you go though.” He crossed his arms, expression turning serious. “How did he learn this stuff? Our intelligence people couldn’t find anything about that guy, and this kid manages to find out this much on his own? And why’s he on his own anyway? He obviously has skills, any group would be happy to take him in.”

Silver took a deep breath and set his cup aside, looking up at Knuckles. “He has ways, and reasons. But I promised not to talk about those things unless absolutely necessary. He doesn’t want people to know about his situation. The only reason I know is because he wanted to be sure someone knew enough to believe him.” Silver’s eyes darkened. “And I do believe him. I just wish I didn’t.” It hit too close to home.

Knuckles was quiet for a long moment. Then he sighed and ran a hand roughly over his head. “I’ll trust your judgement then. Go get some rest, we’ll fill you in later if anything new happens.”

Silver nodded and left the room. Good thing Knuckles only said rest. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](lessinkmoregraphite.tumblr.com).


End file.
